


Armonía a tus pasos

by zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, broken relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague
Summary: Chanyeol solo quería terminar un semestre más en la nueva universidad a la que tuvo que mudarse, nada lo había preparado para toparse con ese grupo de chicos.Sobre todo, quedarse colgado del chico-sexy-cliché del grupo.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Armonía a tus pasos

* * *

Hay muchas cosas en la vida que Chanyeol sabe que existen pero que dependiendo al estilo de vida que eliges las llegas a experimentar o no. Y como Chanyeol siempre estuvo rodeado de coches patrullas, códigos policiales y vestimentas azules que poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en ella. Estudiar leyes era algo inconsciente, quizás su madre o algo de su nefasta y alcanzada vida tuvo que ver un poco. En este momento no lo recuerda con exactitud.

Y cuando llego a una edad hubo algo más que Chanyeol no pudo refrenar: su gusto por la música y el crepitante burbujeo que le causaba cuando escuchaba alguna antigua canción en la radio de la anciana que vivía en la casa de al lado en su anterior casa era a veces enfermante, pero estaba bien, después de todo solo era un pasatiempo.

Chanyeol lo hacía mecánicamente. Por instinto, por impulso cada vez que tocaba un instrumento acústico o su preciado mezclador y computadora. Él había aprendido a tocar la guitarra en el colegio, con su profesor de música y apenas tenía ocho años, luego fue el teclado y por último, a los quince en una salida para vagabundear por las calles cerca de casa y el parque con Kyungsoo y Minseok fue que determino su afición.

Crear sonidos.

Mezclar música.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no sé en cuantas partes dejare este trabajo pero solo sé que esta editandose todo lo posible ya que esta casi terminado.


End file.
